bravoversefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Giraffe1111/Original Bravo Plot
So I've been thinking, look how far from the original plot plan we've strayed. When we first made Another Battle, and we first met Baker and Croft, and we first were debriefed, everything revolved around it. Even the premier update points to one thing. The entire RP series would center around EUREKA. The following is the first update ever, quoted directly from Another Battle: Besides the obvious typos and blatant forgetting of Drago, this proves the aforementioned. Take a look. '' Twenty-Five'' search zones to scan. Enough for 25 or so threads depending on how the mission plays out. Maybe more around 12, maybe 50. And only 3 Caskets to find. 25:3. It should not have been as easy as it was to find all the Caskets, all of them, on the second search zone. Hell, we even agreed they were decoys at first. Then everyone forgot. The Mist of Avalon, the vessel of the illusive traitor. When would we get to that, you ask. Well.... You see, I put in that "contact is...unavoidable" bit because I thought we would get there eventually. We would have to go the eight search zone, it was unavoidable. And it might not be the eight thread. We started with Daego, the third. Then New Jerusalem, the something-teenth. It was completely random, based on votes. CT's for the first one, Vessel's for the second (I think Vessel's, at least). We were set for life, essentially. We had a basic plot that allowed 25 missions on 25 different planets, each of them uniqe. Look at Daego compared to New Jerusalem. Daego: Lush jungles, desolate ice caps, and burning remains of enormous factories. Pelican insertions a la LIRR, with teams of two-three debarking at their stops. Sometimes directly into the line fire, sometimes into blackness. Objectives: finding Hartley's brother, killing snipers, taking out a shade emplacement, rescuing Seamus then Ash. Complete failure, no Caskets found. New Jerusalem: Deserts and small villages, some rocky canyons, a beautiful glistening city sprouting out of the the burning sands like a mirage. Albatrosses, assigned so that each Task Force could be deployed with an Elephant for long distance transport. The plan failed dramatically, as Bravo and Golf were shot down by AAA fire, and lost their Elephants to the desert. Jackal pirates came out to prowl for victims. But, with the help of a generous civilian, Bravo made it to New Haifa to meet up with the convoy. They shared an Elephant with Siad's Charlie, and progressed towards Tzab Shvehr amidst Jackal Pirates. Things happen: Old-west style road blocks, rock slides, shielded cities, traitorous Sasuuns, and even the loss of all but two Elephants. And, just when it's about to be another failure, we find two. Two. '' How? How did we manage to find two Caskets on our second mission. Look again at the ratio. '''25:3'. Those were our chances. Those were the odds. Yet the entire mission ended, just like that. Two Caskets on one planet. Category:Blog posts